Art Madness
by Elena Ryan
Summary: My belief is this: if you wake up in a good mood and that gets ruined by a 13 year old jack ass, you have the right to grab the nearest object close to you and dump said object on said jackass' head. In this case, green paint. Things get messy this mornin


**credit for the title of this one shot goes to MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18! But, the idea of this oneshot is mine, because for the reason of it actually happened, it's a real life experience that I am sharing with you my beloved readers. :D and I hope you like it. anyway, I do hope you like and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Art Madness<br>**

The day was cold. Then again, in the small town of Tigard, Oregon its always cold in the winter. But, that didn't stop Gabriella Montez; 13 years old; from dressing her best (but making sure her best was dressed warmly and appropiately for the winter weather. Smiling, she walked into her first class of the day, chocolate brown eyes alight. Art Class. She's always been an artist, the most artistic in her family.

She hummed lighlty, getting out her supplies and making sure her work space was clear. And so far, it was a nice morning, that is..until _he _walked in with his jock friends. Smiling and Joking, and Gabriella couldn't despise him was this person? Question easily answered, it was none other than, Troy Bolton. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her lower lip jutted out in a angry pout. _Just ignore him, ignore him. _she thought to herself. Crossing her arms and watching as the teacher (they had a substitute) walked in after them, setting down her supplies and clearing her throat, getting the classes attention; Gabriella sat up straight and ignored the fact that the Bolton boy sat next to her, purposely knocking her pile of supplies askew.

She growled under her breath, fixing her books and paying attention to the teacher giving instructions of what they were to do this morning. "Class today, we are going to be continuing working on your sculptures. Some are in the painting stage, and I advise you to lay newspaper down." And with that said, Gabriella left to get the newspaper and laid them down on her desk, then she got her unfinished scultpure, dipping her paintbrush in a gloss of shiny green acrylic paint, she started painting.

She was humming quietly to herself, painting her project and making sure she didn't get any paint droplets on her clothing. But, that didn't seem to matter to Bolton. Suddenly, his annoying 13 year old voice stabbed her eardrum. "Hey, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, she sucked in an annoyed breath and continued working. He didn't stop.

"You look like a banana." his friends-she could hear- were sniggering behind him. For a while, it went quiet. So what, she decided to wear a yellow hoodie; it was warm, and she'd take it off for P.E. anyway, and who cares, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt underneath it anyway.

"And your pants look like pajamas" again, Troy and his buddies laughed like hyenas. Gabriella's face turned red around her ears, she turned toward Troy a polite smile on her face. She saw a cocky smile on his face, and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Please stop it" she said politely, her brown eyes shining with sincerity. Troy only nodded, his smile not leaving his face, and he promised (with his fingers crossed under the table) that he wouldn't bug her anymore. Good thing she doubted his sincerity.

She turned back to her project in silence, Troy didn't say anything else and for that she was grateful. She started humming again, occassionally letting actual words slip out of her mouth of the sonfg she was humming. But, then she heard the most annoying ever; Troy Bolton. Mocking her voice.

Her body grew rigid and her hand around the paint brush tightened as she dipped it in more green. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip. _Just. Ignore. Him. _She focused on her painting, but every time she hummed, Troy would mock her and her body would grow more rigid. _Ignore him. _Then the poking started. -poke. She jumped at his touch, nearly flinging the paintbrush to the floor. But, she did splatter green paint over the place.

"Sorry," Troy said, smiling evilly (well, as evil as an eighth grade boy could smile). Gabriella nodded curtly, smiling her lips in a thin, tight line.

"I bet you are..." she mumbled to her self, gripping her paintbrush firmly and dipping her brush in some blue paint and painting the snout of her scultpure. Troy sniggered, by now his friends were focusing on their projects, having been caught by the substitute, but for some reason; Troy does it at the right intervals where he could do it all he wants and not get caught and that unnerved Gabriella to no end.

-poke- She jumped, again, this time fed up with the poking. "Stop it!" she hissed violently, "I'm not doing anything to you!" Troy just smiled, and winked at her. Gabriella blushed furiously. Turning back to her project, then the unexpected happened.

Troy slid his fingers through her hair, swirling the tendrils around his fingers, she stiffened. Having enough nerve to call the teacher on him, but not finding her voice in time. She shuffled her feet away from him, continued working, but Troy grabbed a thick bunch of her hair and did what she thought was the most disgusting thing ever. He put it in his mouth, how does she know that? She felt the tug of her hair, and when she turned, she saw _her _hanging out of _his _mouth. Her blood boiled-reaching its highest point.

She flung her hair out of his mouth, unaware that he had clamped his teeth down on the tendrils and she hardly winced at the pain as she pulled them out forcibly. It was like she couldn't see anything but red, and her brain was too fogged with frustration to see things rationally, she did what she thought was rational and reached for the nearest thing to her. Which just happened to be the green paint.

"I told you to STOP IT!" she yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the class room, she tossed the green paint over Troy's head. It dripped all over and ran down his face, Gabriella only smiled at his shocked expressin, "and you look good in green." it was a second and a half later, that her eyes widened at what she said, and Troy was smirking.

Standing up, he bent over so that his green paint covered face was in front of hers directly, "I'll talk to you later at lunch." Gabriella's mouth fell open in a small O and her eyes widened even more (if that was possible) and her fingers clamped around the table. When the bell rang, she ran through the classroom, and the rest of the day was a blur. By the time lunch came, she feared seeing him, she ran to the cafeteria and got her food. Walking carefully though the hallways, not wanting to run into Troy Bolton again.

She got to the girls bathroom, got in and sat on the hard linoleum floors. Avoiding Troy Bolton, and eating her lunch in peace.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
